All In A Dream
by animallover5
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It mainly takes place in a magical realm with dragons and wizards you get the idea. DannyXSam
1. The Dream

All In A Dream

Hi everyone! I finally understood how to submit this story. In this story Danny isn't a ghost and Sam has a different personality, although she loves the color black Sam isn't rich and lives with her single mother, brother, and little cousin. Enjoy.

I do not own Danny Phantom. All I own are these pennies.

* * *

There in the darkness a creature, neither man nor beast, lay in the shadows, waiting. A person had their body facing the opposite direction, unaware of the danger. She couldn't see their face. The creature crouched into a pounce, ready to strike its prey. She tried to warn the person of the danger, but they didn't seem to hear. Then the monster pounced and there was a scream. The person turned around, his eyes an eerie glow. Light started to sprout everywhere and consumed him. A beam shot out and hit the creature, making it disappear from existence. It was all too bright to see as she put her hands up. The light became brighter. She looked past her hands and saw light surrounding him as his white hair seemed to blaze in the light. His eyes looked empty, but at the same time showed the emotion and depth underneath those blank eyes. A sound was ringing in the distance. She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Her heart was racing and beads of sweat were running down her face. Swallowing ulps of air, i was like she was underwater the whole time. She sighed in relief to realize she was in her bed. 'It was all a dream,' she thought as she gotten ready. 'Yet it felt so real.' Ever since she was little, she had bizzare dreams. Anyone had these kinds of dreams right? It wasn't like as if this dream was special or anything, but this dream felt different. It felt like she was actually there and sh couldn't get it out of her head. She would usually forget the dream in awhile, but it was in her mind as clear as day. That boy... who was he? 


	2. A Strange Day

All In A Dream

Hoped you liked chapter one. Here's chapter two.

* * *

Questions were zooming in her head. Why did he look like that the creature wouldn't hurt him, as if he expected it to attack? Why did he look like he could see into her soul? And those eyes. Why did it feel there was emptiness yet more in its depth? As she tried to forget the dream, those eyes wouldn't stay out of her head. "Sam?" She lifted her head. "Are you all right?" asked Mrs. Manson, "You didn't touch your food." "Yes, I'm fine." Sam was sitting at the table with her mother and little cousin, Tony. "I just had a weird dream, that's all." "Knowing you, that's all you dream," replied her older brother, Tom. His hair was a lightish brown, in contrast to Sam's jet black hair. His eyes were browm, as most of the family. Yet Sam's eyes were a light shade of purple. He opened the refrigerator door and accidentally spilled orange juice on his jersey. Their mother got up to get some paper towels. "Why can't you drink out of a cup like mormal people?" "It was almost gone anyway and I am a normal person, unlike you." "Yeah right." Sam rolled her eyes. Their mother came back with a whole roll of paper towels. "Can you two for once stop picking on each other? Tom, pick another shirt. Sam, can you take Tony to school? That would be a big help." Mrs. Manson gave the paper towels to Tom and hugged her nephew and kids. "Bye Aunty," shouted Tony as he waved. Tom came back downstairs with abright blue jersey and left. Sam rested herarm on the table. "Well Tony, it's just you and me. We still have time before school starts. Want to go to the pond and feed the ducks?""Yay!" Tony was almost out the door. "Hold on! You don't have your jacket, it's chilly out there."

They walked around the pond. While Tony was throwing bread crumbs into the water, Sam continued walking around, deep in thought. Unbeknownst to her, a white cat appeared frombehind a tree. It tilted its head as it stared at her with pale yellow eyes. Tony noticed it though. He walked up to the cat, but hearing his approach, the cat ran. Tony chased after it. The cat turned around a corner. Thinking he had it cornered, he jumped and said, "Gotcha." Instead of finding the cat, he found a sort of ball with all kinds of colors. It hovered in the air and was the size of a regular bouncy ball. The sight was amazing! Colors blendedand moves as if it was alive. It seemed to be calling him. As he was about to touch it, someone called to him. His brain tried to name the sound. It...sounded like...Sam! Sam was calling him. He turned away from the ball and ran to Sam's voice. Somewhere far away, a person slammed his hand onto a table beside a crystal ball.

Sam was getting worried. One second Tony was throwing bread crumbs and the next, he was gone. "Tony!" she called again. 'Where is he?' she thought. "Hi Sammy!" Sam turned over to her left, near some bushes. "Tony, where were you? Nevermind, we better hurry or we'll be late to school," she replied, grabbing his hand. She nearly dragged him all the way to the small elementary school. "Okay, Mom is going to pick you up later on. I'll see you back at home." Sam hugged Tony and left. "Bye Sammy!" "Bye Tony!" she shouted while rushing to school.

"Okay students, can anyone tell me...Oh, Ms. Manson, next time you want to come to school, can you not be late?" The class laughed and jeered at her. Sam walked slowly over to her seat and sank down in it. If it wasn't for some detours she wouldn't have suffered this humiliation. Several hours later, the school bell rang for students to go home. "Hey Sam!" "Hi Sarah!" Aslightlyplump brunette ran over to her. "You going to the Halloween party of the year? You're invited." "I might." "Come on Sam, you need to go. It's going to be fun! What are you afraid of?" 'Everything,' Sam thought. She sighed and said, "Okay, I'll see if I can move it in my calendar." "Cool." Again she sighed.Deep down she had no intentions to go to the party. If she didgo, it may be humiliating. If shedidn't go, she may save herself from the humiliation, but she'd let Sarah down. 'It's not like I could embarrass myself more than I could have. I might even have a good time.' For the tenth time, she sighed. This was a big dilemma. Sam raised her head at the sight of a strange white cat. Its pale yellow eyes were staring at her. There was something strange about it, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She shook her head and laughed. "I'm just being paranoid," she said. Just tobe sure, she looked behind her. The cat was sitting on the pavement, watching her every step. "Strange," she muttered. Hurrying home, she shut the door behind her. "Weird day," she saidout loud. After dinner she put on her pajamas. It had a turtleneck and long sleeves. Despite long, its black cotton felt comfortable. Sam loved wearing this because it made her feel like she was going on some kind of adventure. She settled underneath the covers and soon fell asleep.

* * *

What's going to happen next? The next chapter will be a little interesting. I promise to update soon. 


	3. The Portal

All In A Dream

i'm back again. i'm going to see how much i can get completed tonight. i already have several pieces of paper on the story. o.k. time to continue.

I do not own Danny Phantom. i do own my dignity.

* * *

It was 2:00 in the morning. Sam sat up in bed with sweat on her brow. She had that strange dream again. 'It's hot in here, maybe I could open the window,' she thought. The street lamps were shining bright on the street like a river of light. Walking on this river was someone very familiar. 'Nah, it couldn't be.' She headed to the boys room. There were two beds in the room, both touching the opposite walls. Junk was littered all over the room. Tom was lying in his bed on the left. He was sprawled all over it and snoring. 'How can Tony stay in the same room with him?' The other bed was empty with the sheets pulled back. 'Oh no!' Rushing back into her room, she quickly grabbed a jacket and ran outside. "Tony!" she shouted, "Tony, come back!" He continued to walk as if he didn't hear her. She jogged to catch up with him. "Tony, let's go home." He kept on walking. "Tony, didn't you hear me? Let's go!" She pulled on his arm and tried to walk him back to the house. Instead of her dragging him, it became vice versa. He kept waliking while she dug her feet to the ground. Know matter how hard she tried, Tony kept walking. 'I never knew that he could be this strong.' "Tony, what's the matter with you? Tony!" After all her efforts, she felt like giving up. She let go of his arm. Then Tony unexpectedly stopped. Catching her breath, she grabbed Tony's arm again. "Tony, we better go. this place is a little creepy. Tony?" He stepped forward two steps without dragging Sam with him. The little woody area they were in seemed to be too quiet for her taste. Something was aboutto happen, and she didn't like it one bit. "Tony,let's go!" she said again as she looked around. All of a sudden, a kind of floating ball came up to Tony. It was every color she could imagine and it allblended in perfectly. The ball stopped about a foot away from him. He didn't seem to acknowledge this colorful orb. It soon became bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a medium-sizedtree. Sam stared in horror as the lightpulled Tony into the orb. "Tony, get away from that!" Yet again he didn't seem to hear her. Using all the strength she had left, she pushed Tony out of the way at the same time the orb would have sucked him in. He fell and snapped out of his trance. "Wh-where am I?"

* * *

Poor Sam! What happened to her? And will Tony be able to get home? You'll all find out pretty soon. Please review. If I need to improve the story better, just tell me. 


	4. Unexplainable Reasons

All In A Dream

here's chapter four. sorry it took awhile. please review my story. i need to here some opinions. on with the story.

* * *

Tony felt a little cold and noticed a jacket lying on the ground. He picked it up and put it on, glad that he had found something that would keep him warm. Fear creapt into his body. He wandered around to try and find something familiar. "Tony, is that you?" Tony turned around to see a brunette walking to him, Ms. Henson. "Oh, you're freezing. Let's go inside and call your aunt." Tony tooke her hand and they walked to Ms. Henson's house. Tony was sitting at the table as Ms. Henson dialed Mrs. Manson's number.

The phone rang and Mrs. Manson reluctantly got up. The hallways were dark and she dragged her feet to the phone. It was the third ring. She grabbed it and made a croaky hello. "Hi Mrs. Manson. I'm sorry for calling so late. I would've called later, but this is a serious matter." 'Get on with it!' thought Mrs. Manson. "I found Tony outside earlier with only a jacket. He seemed to be alone and at the same time far away from home." She took it all in. Her mind processing wasn't working that well at this time of day. After what felt like two minutes, her mind thought, 'What?' She ran up the stairs and looked in the boys' room. Tom was in one bed, but no one was in the other bed. Mrs. Manson walked away from the room and pressed the phone to her ear. "How did Tony get there?" "He doesn't know. All he could remember was being in his room and waking up to find himself in the wooded forest." Mrs. Manson held the phone away and huffed at the other end. "So he was sleep walking?" "I'm not sure. When I saw him, I was aware that he knew who I was." There were some distant words in Ms. Henson's kitchen. "He said that he was dreaming and a voice was calling him to snap out of it. He also felt someone tug at him. When he woke up, he said that there was no one around. He did find a jacket on the ground." "I'll come to pick him up." She hung up and grabbed her keys. She went outside to her car and drove over to Ms. Henson's house. Whatever was going on, at least Tony was safe. 'How did Tony get over here?' Grabbing Tony's hand and saying thanks to Ms. Henson, Mrs. Manson drove back to the house. As soon as she'd get in the house, she would go take a nap. Tony went up to his room. 'I'll have to figure out this problem later,' she thought and went upstairs and landed on her bed.


	5. Where Am I?

All In A Dream

sorry for the wait. i had to do some things and i had a few mishaps. here's chapter five.

* * *

Sam lifted her head up. She had found herself in a little clearing. There were surrounding trees that made the clearing in a perfect circle. The most surrounding land that was around her was forest. In front of her was a swamp with a small amount of fog behind the few trees blocking its way. "What is this place?"she wondered. She tried to stand up and keep her balance. Her legs were a little wobbly. 'Guess I've been out for awhile.' Samjumped and nearly tripped. A sound, or more like a loud shriek, had sounded through the forest. It didn't sound like any human or beast she had ever heard.'I better getout of here.' Quickly and cautiously, she walked over to where three trees were farther apart than the others.There were two paths. One had led deeper in the forest, and the other led into the swamp.Both paths weren't like any pathsyou walk on a hiking trip. Plants grew on the paths in more places than none.If it wasn't for a bit of bare ground here and there, you might have walked off the path, unintentionally. Sam heard the shriek again, only closer. Panicand fear filled her heart. 'Which one? Which one?' There was a rustle in the bushes. 'I guess I get to meet whatever it is that caused that noise.' She stepped backwardsat the same time as a bird stepped out of the bushes. It resembled that of a heron (even though there were slight differences). It walked up to the paths. Sam stumbled and saw the bird looked at her like it just noticed her. The bird took a step toward her and stretched its long, slender neck. Self consciously, she took a step back and tripped. Looking up, shewas looking at the bird's face. Even though it couldn't smile, the eyes glinted amusement. It walked back to the paths, looked back at Sam, and started walking on the path to the right. The path that led to the swamp. 'He wants me to follow him,' she thought. She walked to the path and hesitated. The pathlooked creepy. 'Even creepier than that sound I heard earlier.' Looking back at the clearing, she sighed and scooped up all the courage she could muster. And then she walkedinto the swamp. 


	6. The Swamp

All In A Dream

hope u enjoyed chapter five. what's going to happen next? you'll have to read to find out.please, can't anyone review. it's nice to hear what people have to say. and Sam still has her love for animals, incase you're wondering.now here's chapter six.

**Disclaimer**: I **_do not _**own Danny Phantom. All I own is a straw with a flower on it (which isn't real).

* * *

The path wasn't just creepy, it was the most strangest and creepiest place she had ever seen. Trees stood up tall, looking like giants that were staring her down. Some had vines and creepers on them. The water surrounding the trees and the path looked as if someone had painted the surface dark green. Algae floated on the green water. And the sky looked gray. 'That's weird. It was sunny in the clearing.' Sam continued on the one destination path. Sam started wrapping her arms around herself, and started moving them up and down. 'I wish I had brought an extra jacket.' The swamp was getting cooler. A big fog started to sweep in, making it hard to see the front of her hand. The wind started to howl and the trees started to groan. Branches were swishing in the wind. Bubbles were popping on the surface of the water and the place seemed to get gloomier. "Okay, this place is getting past creepy," she said. The longer she stayed, the creepier the swamp became. Her heart was pacing and she felt a thousand eyes were watching her. Out of nowhere, a hand grasped her arm.

* * *

sorry for this being short, but people get even more interested when there's a cliffhanger on an action scene. 


End file.
